<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just plan porn by kittyspring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271724">just plan porn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring'>kittyspring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Part of my yan story, Pure Porn, fucking in a bathroom, one of those scenes I can't get out of my head, washroom sex, will add to my yan story later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>can't get this scene out of my head long enough to write 'so you're dating a yandere. yikes!' so have some porn. Will add this to my yan story eventually when I get to that chapter. writing is hard when you have horn on the brain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just plan porn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck what was I doing. I need to stop this but I can't, it's to good, so fucking good I think I'm drowning in it. All I did was touch his thigh and he was fiddling himself to it. Fuck he was hot, so desperate even the smallest touch sends him off. Guess that why I couldn't help it, I needed to be the one inside him. Feeling him all around me and dragging out all those amazing noises. Fuck he was so vocal, I moved just the slightest and he'd pant and whine out for more. So perfect. </p><p>It was hard to find a good position, it was a stall after all and he's super short. But we made it work, made him sit on me, taking me so deep while I sat on the toilet seat. I thrusted into him hard, letting gravity send him back down. Fuck the noises he made, moans and mewls everytime he fell back onto me. Fuck it was so good, feeling myself so deep in him being swallowed by his desire for this. I bit his ear then licked his studs, I felt him shudder at that. "You like this" I asked and I don't know why. "Ah~ yes, yes Larry I-I love it" he was so loud it made me chuckle. Someone would hear him for sure. </p><p>"So noisy someones gonna hear you ya know" not like I care. "I-I don't c-care, let them" he kept bouncing on me as he spoke. I don't know if I was cracking or if I just thought it was funny. So desperate he doesn't care. Giving me every noise without prompting, not trying to hide himself. Just open and ready to give me everything. </p><p>"Such a naughty boy, not caring if someone hears how good I'm making you feel" he tightened at my words and I slammed so hard into him. It was unexpected and felt so good, I know I moaned at the feeling. "Y-Yes so good Larry so good" he really was loud, shouting out answers for me. I kinda wanted someone to walk in, hear him yelling for me, about me and how good I make him feel. Why do I want that, why do I want this. Wasn't there a time I was trying to get him locked up, when did it change to me dragging out these sweet words with my dick. </p><p>"Good enough to make you cum" I asked. "Ah~ yes, yes g-gonna cum from you, please, please" fuck now he was begging. I couldn't tell if I was close or not, all of me was electrified and on fire. Wanting him to keep talking, begging till I cam deep inside him and hearing him scream for me as he cums. "Fuck" I quickened my pace just wanting to feel him more. More him. Words can't think words It's just to good, he's to good. So intense and soft. </p><p>"You're so perfect, my perfect. Perfect baby blue, taking me so deep, so hard just like you were meant to. meant me, Ah, ha...you my dirty boy" My filters gone again and I can't care all I want is this. Him in my lap, begging for me with that sweet deep whining voice of his. "Yes, I'm your's, I'm your's Larry. M-Meant for my darling, me AH~ nt you, for you, you're dirty boy" fuck I think I am close, or maybe thats just how his voice makes me feel. Hearing him say he's mine. I know he is even when I don't want him to be. But hearing him say it made me want to fuck him harder. </p><p>I reached over and grabbed him, hopefully the way he showed me so long ago. I started stroking him and he gave the loudest moan ever. "You're gonna scream my name, It's the only thing you're allowed to say, now cum for me Sal" he gasped as I gripped his hip and slammed into him the best I could as I stroked him. He obeyed me and chanted my name leading to his orgasm. </p><p>He tightened and fuck yes it felt so good I slammed into him and felt myself release inside. "Ah~ Larry, Larry, La-larry, Ah LARRY" he cam from the feeling of me filling him. Thats so hot. He gripped my jeans as he cam all over my hand. </p><p>I let my hand drop to his thigh as I moved my other one around him to pull him close. I rested my head on his shoulder even though it hurt my back. Why did I need to hold him close, why did I want to. He was breathing so heavy as he leaned back in my hold. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Pretending everything we went through didn't happen and we were just two normal people who needed eachother so bad they had to fuck in a bathroom. Even if that didn't seem normal to me I can pretend right. </p><p>"Ah d-darling" he spoke to me. I know he was gonna ask to clean up. He hates being dirty, But I didn't wanna let him go just yet. Please just let me pretend we're normal. Let me pretend we're in love and I'm in that Ferris wheel with you, holding your hand and kissing you as the sun sets behind us. Please. I know I was probably tearing up. But this is what the roller coaster has done to me.</p><p>"Please just let me hold you" I felt him tense then melt back into my hold. "Anything for you my darling" he sounded so happy. Even though he said we could stay like this he still grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my hand of his mess. He was so funny sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>